The Story Of Kennedi
by Beautiful Jade
Summary: This is a story about Kennedi's life and how her journey begun. Accepting OC's. OC/Gary
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Beautiful Jade here with The Story of Kennedi! (my OC)**

**Summary: Kennedi is a Trainer and Cooridantor. This is a story about her life ands how her journey begun.**

* * *

" So where do you want to go next?"I asked my pokemon. I sat crossed legged on the soft, green grass. I set my map down and looked at them. There were 12 pokemon lounging in the grass; Luxray, Weavile, Roserade, Empoleon, Staraptor, Houndoom, Bellossom, Ninetails, Beautifly, Glaceon, Altaira, and Gardevoir.

They all sat in there places and remained silent.

" We'll just stay here." I said after a long period of silence. Glaceon got up and laid down in my lap. Ninetails glared at Glaceon and shot a small stream of fire towards the icy pokemon.

" Hey quit it!" I scolded Ninetails. I moved out the way just before it burned me. She never listens to me. I knew this was a fight in the making.

Glaceon jumped out my arms and shot ice towards th hot headed fox. They soon started battling. I tried stopping it but I knew I was going to either going to be burned or frozen.

There was a loud grumble that interrupted their little battle. A huge machine with two large arms and a R on the front, sprouted out the ground. One arm grabbed 5 of my pokemon while the other grabbed 4. The machine put all 9 pokemon into a latch that opened up.

" Hey! Who are you bone-heads and what do you want with my pokemon?" I yelled.

" Who is she calling a bone-head?" A woman with red hair asked.

" Jessie not now." A man with purple hair said.

" Yeah Jess. We got the pokemon, so let's go." A talking cat added.

My right eye twitched when I recognized their faces. It was Team Rocket.

" Don't get snappy." she yelled. " She insulted me."

" That's great. Can we go?" James said annoyed.

I sighed angrily. This was starting to really get on my nerves.

" Gardevoir! Use Psychic to get the remote!" I commanded. Before Gardevoir could even use the attack, Ninetails used Fire Spin. The attack sent the three crooks falling out of the hunk of metal.

" What was that for?!" James asked as he got off the ground. Ninetails barked at them. We all looked at Meowth for translation.

" She says it was for interrupting her sparring session." he told us.

" Sorry?" James said confused.

" James were not here for a treaty signing! We're here for the pokemon!"

" Gardevoir lets ended this. Use Focus Blast." I told her.

She built up energy before unleashing towards the robot. It hit and caused the pokemon to pour out. Luxray, angry about the fact that he had been captured by Team Rocket, used Thunder sending them far away.

" Ninetails. You really have to listen to me more." I softly said. She walked away from me to sit under a nearby tree.

" What am I going to do with you." I told myself. I went to prepare dinner. As I searched for the bag of pokemon food, I started to remember when I first started my journey in the Sinnoh region.

_Flashback_

_" Bye mom. I'm off to the Sinoh Region." I told my mom over the video phone. I was currently in my room on a large cruise ship._

_" You be careful." she said being very motherly._

_" I will mom." I responded rolling my eyes._

_" Your right your growing to be a big girl." she teased._

_" Mom stop." I whined._

_" Ok, ok. I love you." Suddenly the screen went black. The sound of the horn signified that I was now in Sinnoh. _

_I walked down the ramp only to collide headswith a female with blonde hair._

_" Watch where your going." she snapped._

_" How 'bout you watch where your going because you ran into me. And a simply I'm sorry would help!" I yelled my temper getting the best of me._

_" Sorry." she spat stomping past me._

_When I made it to Sandgem Town, I went to a funny looking building._

_" Hello." A man with a gray hair greeted._

_" I don't have any money to give you!" I said backing up._

_He laughed heartily and smiled. " I don't want your money. I 'm here to give you a starter pokemon." he said stepping aside._

_" Oh." I said sheepishly._

_" By the way, I'm Professor Rowan."_

_" Well, it's nice to meet you."_

_" Likewise. Now which pokemon would you like?" he asked releasing the pokemon from their balls._

_" I would like that one." I told him poining towards a small, blue penguin._

_" Here's his poke ball. He's very hard to train but I bet someone like you can have him as strong as a Tauros." he complimented._

_" Thanks." I said returning him. Professor Rowan gave me a map of Sinnoh and 5 poke balls to start off with. I can't wait explore this region._

_End of Flashback_

I chuckled out loud when I thought about all the trouble Piplup gave me. I looked up and saw all the pokemon giving me funny looks. I continued looking for the food avoiding their looks.

Today was going to be a long day. I could feel it.

* * *

**I don't know what's been going on lately but I keep updating slow and the chapters are very short. I gotta step my game up. Anyway, the next chapter will be longer and better than this. If you want more info about my OC, go to my profile.**

**- Beautiful Jade**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter 2 of The Story Of Kennedi. This chapter is still in Kennedi's POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I just own my OC.**

* * *

" This bag is extremely heavy!" I thought as I poured food into 12 bowls. It felt as if I was trying to pick up a Snorlax. I felt someone casting a shadow over me. I looked up slowly and saw a Chimchar looking down at me and smiling. I screamed and food went everywhere. Luxray, being overprotective, ran over to me to see what was wrong. The Chimchar walked over to Luxray and started chatting with him.

" Chimchar!" a voice called. " Where have you gone now?"

Hearing its name, it ran to its owner. It jumped into her arms and continued to smile.

" I'm sorry." the woman said, seeing the mess. " She likes running off so I have to chase her."

" It's okay." I said, setting the bag upright. " By the way, my name's Kennedi." I added holding out my hand.

" Names Calua Cortez. But some people call me Luna or Cali. Nice to meet you." she said shaking my hand.

I looked at her. She had long black hair with purple highlights. Her right eye is ice blue and her left is emerald green. On her shoulder was a Riolu that was giving me a glare. I quickly let go of her hand after 3 seconds. Luxray stood beside me, giving Riolu a glare.

" So do you want to sit down?" I asked trying relieve so of the tension.

" Sure."

She released all of her pokemon and told them to go play with mines.

" So where are you from?"she asked.

" I'm from Celadon City in the Kanto region." I told her. " What about you?"

" I from Lilycove City in the Hoenn region. It's very beautiful."

" Yeah it is."

" So are you a Pokemon Trainer or a Coordinator?" she asked me.

" Both." I replied simply.

" Me too." she said. We both lapsed into silence. I looked to my left and say Bellossom turning in circles and using leaf storm. I saw two Glaceon's battling. I couldn't tell which one was mines.

" Calua, which Glaceon is mines?" I asked.

" I don't know. Let me call mines." she said turning towards the two pokemon. " Aliyah!" she called. The pokemon stopped her attack and looked at us.

" That's mines." she pointed out. " Never mind Aliyah."

The pokemon shrugged and continued battling.

I looked to the right and saw Roserade and Weavile pouring food into different bowls for all the pokemon.

" I guess I'll make dinner." I said standing up.

I boiled water and took out my mother's secret recipe for soup. It's not a secret now that I know it. Once we finished eating, we decided to train. I trained for contest while Calua trained for battles.

I was currnetly training with Gardevoir. I hadn't used her in a contest in a while, so this was her time to shine.

" Gardevoir use focus blast!" I commanded. She shot it into the air.

" Now use Psychic to control it. Then form it into a heart!" I said. It formed a huge heart in the air. " Use magical leaf to surround the heart and then destroy it!" I yelled.

When the colorful leaves tore into the heart, it left a rainbow of sparkles fluttering down on Gardevoir.

" Good job." I praised. " That was awesome!"

Calua was using Glaceon and Swellow for her training. It looked like they were having a lot of fun. Chimchar was bouncing up and down enjoying the battle.

" Hey!" a voice called out. " I want to battle!"

* * *

**Who is that person? Anyone know besides me? If you do review! And I know this chapter was short!**

**- Beautiful Jade**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I know its been a while, but I had so much to do. I would have updated sooner but test and practices has really been holding me up. I only chose 3 OC's to be in Kennedi"s group but have no fear the others will be in the story as well. They will not appear in this chapter but probably the next one. Enjoy!**

**P.S. Pokemon characters such as Dawn and Ash will not be in the story. They are living their own lives. But Gary and Paul will be.**

" Hey!" a voice called. "I want to battle."

Calua's pokemon stopped their battle to see what was going on. A male with red hair and his hands in his pocket calmly walked over towards us.

" With who?" I asked.

" You." he simply said.

" Okay. What's your name?" I asked.

" Rodney. Now enough questions lets battle." he replied quickly sending out his Monferno and Staravia.

" Well fine." I said getting annoyed. I sent out Empoleon and Roserade; my strongest pokemon.

" You know you're going to lose right?"

" No, you're going to lose." I replied now getting angry. " Calua could you be the referee?" I asked while glaring at Rodney.

" Sure. This will be a double battle. Which ever trainer knocks out 4 pokemon is the winner.

We nodded our heads and begun.

" Monferno use flamethrower! Staravia use Aerial Ace!"

The monkey shot a power stream of fire towards Roserade while the fast bird moved with undescribable speed toward Empoleon.

" Empoleon use hydro pump! Roserade dodge it!"

Empoleon used hydro pump but Staravia dodged it and flew straight into Empoleon. Roserade dodge the flamethrower but its foot got scorched.

" Now Monferno use dig! And Staravia use peck!

Monferno disappeared under ground while Staravia flew towards Roserade.

I smiled when I thought of a combination. I thought back to what I saw Bellosom do which I made a mental note to use that in the next contest. " Roserade spin in a circle and use magical leaf just before Staravia hits you!" I knew it was a dangerous move but I had to try this.

Roserade did what she was told and spun in a circle using the attack. Colorful leaves went in every direction. Staravia was a couple on inches to using peck when it got hit with leaves. When it flew backwards, it got hit from the back causing it to go forward. This repeated until Staravia fainted.

Meanwhile, Monferno sprouted from under the ground only to get hit with leaves as well.

" Now Empoleon use hydro pump once more on Monferno!" It made a direct hit sending the pokemon towards its trainer. I smiled in victory but I knew this battle was far from over.

Rodney returned his pokemon and sent out his next two without uttering a word. His next pokemon were Gabite and Weavile. I sent out my Weavile and Houndoom.

" Gabite use Dragon Rage and Weavile use Ice Beam."

" Weavile dodge and use Ice Beam. Houndoom counter the Ice Beam with Flamethrower!"

The dragon like pokemon shot blue fire towards Weavile who dodge it with speed that put Rodney's Staravia to shame. Weavile then shot a powerful beam of ice towards it. Gabite dodge but a fourth of its body was frozen.

Rodney's Weavile also shot a powerful beam of ice towards Houndoom. Houndoom shot hot white fire towards the ice beam. The ice melted instantly and Weavile got hit with the scorching fire. Weavile fainted unable to battle any longer.

" Since Gabite is somewhat frozen, Houndoom and Weavile lets finish this battle using a combination of Heat Wave and Blizzard!"

Houndoom sent a strong force of heat out of its mouth while Weavile sent sub-zero cold wind out of its mouth towards Gabite. All of my pokemon watched in amazement as the two attacks caused Gabite to faint in one hit.

" All four pokemon are unable to battle! The winner is Kennedi and her pokemon!"

" You two did awesome!" I said as I hugged both of them.

" You did okay for someone who doesn't know what their doing." Rodney said as he returned his pokemon and walked away.

" He reminds me of someone." I thought. I shrugged it of when I saw Calua walking towards me.

" Great job!" she congratulated. " Those combinations were amazing!"

" Thanks but I think we should battle sometime." I told her.

" Yeah. That sounds fun but I won't go easy on you."

" I'm looking forward to that."

I sat on the plush, green grass taking out my map to see where we were at. I sighed when I saw that we were 2 miles from the next gym battle and contest in Hearthome City.

" So which one are you doing first: Contest or Gym Battle?" Calua asked me starting conversation.

I took out my badge and ribbon case. My ribbon case was pink and purple while my badge case was red and black. I opened both of them to see my ribbon case had 2 ribbons and my badge case had 2 badges.

" Well I just might do Contest first. I hear you can make Poffins there."

" Well if you enter the Contest, I'm going to enter it too. As for the gym battle, I'll wait on that one."

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah. I think I'm going to train a little more before I battle Fantina."

" Cool." I said as I put the map back in my backpack.

**So how as it? And I told you I was going to update. As for My High School Crush, That Girl and Love and Hatred, they will be updated slower than this one. I will try to update this one every Saturday or every other Saturday. So stay tuned!**

**- Beautiful Jade**


End file.
